Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display holder for suspending a sign or display, and more particularly to a display holder for attaching a sign or display to a wall, ceiling, window, or other location.
Description of the Related Art
Stores, restaurants, public facilities, offices, schools, theaters, and other facilities or places of business often utilize temporary signs or displays to convey information, such as announcing sales or events, providing location information, or providing directions. The signs or displays may be in the form of banners, posters, signs, or other displays and may be mounted prominently for viewing by customers, users, workers or others. The displays may be mounted to a ceiling of the facility or to a wall, window or other prominent mounting location.
Attaching displays at prominent locations may require that a person mounting the display climb a ladder or step stool, climb on a box or crate, step up on a chair or a restaurant booth or a stool, or otherwise climb to reach the mounting location. Climbing to reach mounting locations increases the risk of falls or injury.
Displays mounted to a ceiling or other prominent location may require mounting hardware that results in the sign or other display being suspended a distance below the hardware that is attached to the ceiling and thus causing a gap or space between the ceiling and the sign or display. The gap or space may be necessary to provide access to hardware that is attached to the ceiling, however, the requirement for a space between the suspended sign and the ceiling thus often times limits the size of the sign or display. In facilities with lower ceiling heights, for example, a sign suspended a distance below the mounting hardware may need to be smaller in size to provide clearance for the mounting hardware yet avoid hanging low enough to interfere with head clearance in the facility. A sign that is too large may strike someone in the head or block desirable lines of sight. Often times clear lines of sight are important to prevent shoplifting or theft, especially in low ceiling height environments such as gas stations or convenience stores.